Horse and Unicorn
by Lilyrosepetal
Summary: This is a fanfic about Shakspear's Romeo and Juliet only gone fantasy. Juliet is a unicorn and Romeo is a horse. This first chapter introduces Juliet in a small way. Please tell me what you think of her. Please! Review!


Unicorn Blood, Tears and Pain

By Lolita Yanki

A girl with pale bleached blonde hair and a shining bright aqua blue left eye and light purple right eye was walking home with her group of girlfriends. They all had on the same outfit, though it wasn't a school uniform, it was the latest clothes from Holemer. (hol-em-er), which was a bright pink mini skirt which showed off their leggs a bit more than they should be, in some decent people's opinions, and a spigehti strapped matching bright pink tight sweetheart shirt that showed off a lot of cleavage as well as their belly buttons. They all had their belly buttons pieced and wore a pink flowers dangling from them. They wore pink leather jackets with their anishals embroided on the right arms. With that they wore kneehigh pink and black stirped socks and white and pink sketchins. (sketch-ins) that had small pink hearts that blinked when they walked. They each had matching friendship bracelets with the same charms on it such as a purse, dollar bill, penny, dime, nickel, quarter, shiney pink pendent, and a small compact on their right writs, rather tightly clasped around their wrists actually. On their left wrists were random bangles in a assortment of colors.They wore pink lockets around their necks, the chain only showing while the locket is hidden under their shirts, causing a bit of mystery within the boys' population at school. They had a thick bracelet around their thighs that just showed up below where the mini skirt's hem line was. They wore pink studs on the tops of their ear, which was pierced at least three times. In the bottom piercing was dangling pink stars and in the middle one was a pink heart stud. They had a pink star stud on the right sides of their nose and also wore a cheap, plastic, childish looking choker with small beads on it. Their right eyebrows were pierced with a dolfan with a pink eye. The tip of their chins were also pierced with a pink labrent. They had on pale pink sparkly blush and eyeshadow that went all the way up to their eyebrows. They also wore black eyeliner and mascara as well as a light pink lipliner and a sparkly pink lipgloss. A few zits were breaking out between them, but they were just beginning and had not been noticed yet, mainly on their noses. They all had long hair that was curled, crimped, or styled in some nice-looking way that ocmplimented their face shapes. They all had either tans, or white skin with an alarmingly slim figure, big busts, curves, big butts, nice leggs, and small feet and hands. Their eyebrows were perfectly tweezed and their eyelashes curled. Their leggs are waxed and gleaming from the lotion that they apply daily to make their skin smooth. They all carried a pink and silver purse with their enitials on them as well. They each had their own key chain of their favorite Kawaii character. A few of them carried books in their arms while some others carried them in some form of backpack. They wore pale clear pink sunglases as well. Their hands glittered of a cutely pink shaped ring in their favorite shape on their left middle finger. Their fingertips glittered of bright pink nail polish with pale pink glitteres on tip topped all off with their favorite colored star as well as pale pink fake nails that extended their nails about an inch in length. The group smellt of a fruit basket. Tami Dranaly (Der-ran-ley) smelt of freshly picked ripe juicy red apples. Juliana Fartino (far-tee-no) smelt of a freshly squeezed orange. Anna Lee Tranto (tran-tow) smelt of freshly picked grapes. Beckya (becky-ah) Vatin (va-tin) smelt of a freshly squeezed grape fruit. Cathleen Immoriala (Im-or-ee-al-ah) smelt of freshly picked strawberries. Danielle Suprin (sup-rin-oh) smelt of freshly picked black berries. Erin Supin (sup-in) smelt of freshly picked blue berries. Yuuni (you-nee) Magic Unisara (you-niss-ah-rah) smelt of freshly picked peaches. Yuuni was walking in between Tami and Juliana. They were giggling about how cute a boy who ate close to their lunch table was.

"We'll see you tomorrow Yuuni," Danielle yelled to her.

Cathleen waved.

"Bye guys, talk to you guys tonight," Yuuni holared back to them with a smile. She waved to them for a few seconds then turned and went into her house. Her house was a corner house on the corner of Sparkle Avenue and Pure Lane. Her address was 6116 Sparkle Avenue. She stopped at her door and rang the doorbell. She tapped her foot empatiently for a few seconds before her mother entered.


End file.
